Days in the Lifes of Prussia and Romano
by Comeatmebro Igotyaoi
Summary: There isn't enough Prumano so I decided to make this it's just a random story about Prussias and Romanos life together. rated M for latter chapters. First story don't hate please.
1. Day 1

Romano was lying on the small couch at Prussia's house waiting for his boyfriend to return home. Looking at the time Lovino started to mumble curses in Italian, it was 10:25 Gilbert was supposed to be home three hours ago. As he checked his phone to see if Gil called to tell him he was going to be late, like he usually does when he has to work late, but got even more pissed. Not just because Prussia hadn't bothered to text or call him even though Gilbert knew he was coming over tonight, but he had two missed calls one from his brother and one from Antonio.

God what was with those bastards they couldn't even leave him alone for one night for him to be with his lover. Which didn't look like that would even happen. Romano's stomach started to growl loudly, he hadn't eaten anything since this morning. He walked to the kitchen to make himself something to eat with whatever his bastard of a boyfriend had.

After searching for a few minutes he was disappointed not to find ANYTHING he could make an exceptional meal out of. He decided to just grab a glass of wine and grab one of the tomatoes he always kept over just in case Gilbert forgot to go to get groceries, which seemed to happen a lot. He sat the tomato and glass on the coffee table before going to look for the food for Gilbird. After bringing the bird his food he opened the cage for it to fly and stretch his wings. The bird sat on to Romano's head ,much like he does to Gilbert. Going to sit back on the couch to enjoy his food and watch something on Netflix with Gilbird.

After an hour of a random shitty movie he decided he had enough and was ready to go to bed because it seemed that Gilbert wasn't going to return home any time soon. He walked down the hallway in the complete dark looking for the light switch. After running into a wall for the fourth time he finally found the light and walked to Prussias room sitting Gilbird in his cage before stripping down to sleep.

~Prussia~

"I think I should really call Lovi." Prussia said to France

"Non, he'll be fine I brought you here to get away from him." France replied as they walked into the bar.

"I know he can take care of himself but –"

"But nothing you are here to have fun, oui"

"Ja"

~Awkward page break~

1:00

Gilbert stumbled up the stairs almost completely drunk and walked into his room. He was surprised but not to so to see Romano tucked into Gils bed. He didn't remember Lovino saying he was going to be over, well maybe he knew at one time but forgot. He walked up to the side of his bed Romano was laying in and bent down to kiss the sleeping Italian. Before lying beside his beautiful lover.

"Gute Nacht, Lovi"


	2. Day 2

"guten Morgen" a sluring Prussian wispered

"Morning Bastardo" Answered the annoyed Italian. "How much did you drink last night?"

"I don't know, ugh I just want to sleep I feel sick."

"No shit sherlock. You're hung over as fuck bastard." Romano hooped out of bed leaveing the complaining Prussia behind to make coffee.

Checking his phone Lovino groaned. His phone flashed '3 missed calls' what the hell did Veneziano want this time? Mumbleing curses he dicided to text his fratello.

'_**What the fuck did you want, Feli?'**_

The coffee was done and Lovino brought a cup to give the idiot up stairs. Gilbert sat up as Romano entered the room.

"Want some bastard?"

"Ja, Danke"

Handing Prussia the cup Lovinos phone whent off, he checked the I.D. of course it was his stupid brother.

'_**Ve~ Lovi, I just wanted to know if you and big brother Prussia were going to come to the picnic tomorrow with the rest of the countries? Vee~ Because I need you to make some pizza. Ve~ but if you don't want to you don't have to. Oh, ve, I'm sorry you told me not to call you when you were over at big brother Prussias' house.'**_

Romano groaned at the long winded text.

"Is that Ita-chan?"

"Si, he asked if we are going to that damned picnic with the rest of the countrys. And asked If I could bring some pizza. So, we are going, right?" Lovino responded takeing a sip of his coffee.

"Ja, Hey Roma, can I help you cook? I'm feeling better now."

"Hell no you can't cook Italian, German bastard, you'd just screw it up."

"No I won't. I can cook just as good as you do."

Romano rolled his eyes "Sure you can. I don't think I've even ever seen you cook." Said turning on Prussias bedroom T.V. to Adventure Time which he could honestly admit was way better than he had expected.

"How about I cook for you tonight? I'll even make you pasta if you don't like what I make you, well I'll TRY to make pasta." Romano would never admit it out loud but Prussia was actually a very sweet boyfriend, dispite what anyone would think. The only time Romano could even remember Gilbert being a complete dick to him was when Prussia was black out drunk.

"Sure but you better not burn anything. Or I'll beat your ass."

Prussia chuckled "Sounds like a deal" he stood up looking arounded his trashed room for something clean to wear. Roano was already dressed in a red button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Prussia settled for a black v-neck t-shirt and a baggy pair of blue jeans. After getting dressed the whent down stairs to have breakfast.

After the small breakfast Romano made he anounced that they needed to buy groceries.

**~Awkward page break to the store, Bitch~**

Walking down one of the many isles Lovino turned around to ask Gilbert a question but to his surprise Prussia was nowhere to be seen.

"Gil? Where did that bastard go?" Lovino asked himself

"HEY! ROMA look what i found!" Prussia said laughing. He held up a pack of comdoms "So I got an awesome idea for what to do tonight" Gilbert said snickering

Romano began stuttering and blushing like crazy when he relized what his idiot of a boyfriend had in his hand "W-what the hell is wrong with you bastard? W-why would y-you think thats even ok?! Go p-put those back!" Romano said trying to keep his voice down so the children around him wouldn't here, and they wouldn't get anymore strange looks than they already were.

"oh come on you know you wanna~" Prussia teased before kissing Lovino on his nose.

"GO PUT THEM BACK!" Romano wispered slapping the Prussian on the back of the head.

"Kesesesesesese~ Nope~"

"I-i...ugh" Lovino walked away trying to look like he wasn't with the potato bastard.

"Kesesese Ich liebe dich." Gilbert said before kissing the Italian on the head and throwing the condoms in the cart.

"Cazzo di." Romano answered pushing Gilberts face away.

**...**

"You're paying for those, Bastard" Romano said low enough for only Prussia to hear and fine the threat in his voice.

"Ok, Roma." Said Prussia taking the package out of their cart.

Romano could already see the casher staring strangely at them.

"Ist das alles, Sir?" The casher asked

"Si, Bella" Lovino replied. The pretty German girl started to blush and giggle when he cracked a smirk and blinked at her. "Danke."

**~What what~**

They got the groceries inside just in time. Because about five minutes later it started to storm. Gilbert turned on the weather channel.

"Kesesese It seems the picnic will be ruined. Thats totally awesome!"

"Why would that be 'awesome'? The picnic will be canceled." Romano said putting the groceries away in the correct places. Before checking his phone flashing Italys name across the screen.

'_**Ve, The picnic will be canceled'**_

_**NO SHIT. **__Instead of being canceled why didn't he just rescheduel it most of the contries are already in Germany?_ Romano thought.

"It's awesome because that means that this I have the awesome you alone all day with nothing to do," Prussia amitted huging Lovino from behind before kissing him loveingly, "and thats totally awesome."

* * *

Note: The chapters will be getting longer because now I have more time to write each chapter.

Update: My computer is broken so i'll have to wright the next few chapters on my sisters computer. So yeah this is awkward I'll try and post the 3rd one today... Dexter out.


	3. Day 3

**Yay my computers back (still not charging but close enough). This should have came out earlier but I've been doing a lot lately between making new cosplay, art requests, it was my birthday 2 weeks ago, catching up on Homestuck and anime, my computer not working, school starting back up, and then im in the marching band. I also think I got a little to excited in this chapter. ugh enough excuses. **

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Romano had a bad night it stormed non-stop and every loud crash of thunder would make him jump, he also had to put up with Gilberts' maddening taunts and laughs when ever lightning struck which made him jump even more. He also had to try and stomach as much as he could of Prussias cooking as he could throughout the night.

**~Next morning~**

"How do you feel, schön?"

"Ugh shut up you did this to me, and DON'T call me bueatiful I'm handsome…..Bitch." Lovino said before his stomach started making upset noises and running to the bathroom and throwing up.

…

Romano lied in bed watching a movie while Prussia was making himself food, because Lovino refused to eat anything he cooked anymore. Which struck Prussia as rude because he worked hard to please his little lover but being able to cook for the Italian was ruined by one bad dish. After he ate Gilbert decided to bring Lovino a tomato and watch T.V. with him. He reached the door and heard speaking on the other side of the door; Prussia thought it was just Lovino talking to the T.V. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Romano with Gilbird in his hand and speaking to him. Gilbert found it rather amusing to watch but decided to butt in on their little conversation.

"Kesesesese~ what are you two talking about?" Prussia asked still amused at the scene between the Italian and the bird. Romano was embarrassed noticing that the German saw him.

"Shut up bastardo" Lovino shouted. Glaring at Gilbert he said coldly "Don't speak of this to anyone, ever." Prussia raised his hands in defeat then lied on the bed beside the two.

"Can you still tell me what you two were talking about?" He asked after rapping an arm around the small Italian waist. Making Romano blush.

"Politics." Romano said sarcastically.

"Hey! I do that too!" Gilbert said with fake enthusiasm. "So do you want to watch another movie, then?"

"No"

"Why not? Do you just want to be bord?" Prussia asked.

"No" Romano repeated

"I love you."

Lovino turned and brushed his lips against Gilberts then whispered with a smile "No." Gilbert started laughing, Lovino stood up to put the small yellow bird into its' cage letting the Germans arm drop from around his body. One Lovino left his grip Prussia grabbed the tomato he lied on the side of the bed, and threw it to Romano once he turned around. He almost dropped the fruit ((yes a FRUIT)) flying towards him.

"Thanks." Romano said softly lieing back down beside the Prussian.

"Why don't we go out today?" Gilbert suggested.

"It depends, where were you thinking?" Romano asked curiously.

"I don't know. We could go to see a movie, or go out to eat? Your only here for a few more days" Prussia said.

"hmm….sure I could eat." Romano contemplated.

They got dressed and left.

**~I don't want to write a driving scene~**

After three years of dating Prussia learned all of Romanos favorite restaurant, so he took him to it whenever they were out on dates it also helped that Prussia knows the owner. Tonight wasn't going to be any different. Once arriving the hostess lead them to a sectioned off room Gilbert asked for, and they ordered. After a few minutes of waiting their food came.

"Hey, Lovi I forgot to tell you that mein bruder is bringing Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster over."

"WHY!? I hate those stupid dogs." Said the upset Italian.

"Because his boss gave him extra work to do this week. And I know you hate them."

"That doesn't answer the question to why you have to take care of the stupid things." He said beginning to eat.

"Because he's my bruder. And how would you feel if someone called your pet a 'stupid thing'?"

"I don't have a pet." Romano said dully.

**~I don't know what I'm doing~**

After leaving the restaurant Prussia decided to take Romano to the small park a block from his house. He decided to make today count before Lovino had to go home, because he was planning something very special just didn't know when he wanted to do it, though. **((Wink wonk))**

Romano was enjoying the cool night air, when he felt warm fingers intertwine with his. They made their way to the small light gazebo. Prussia lead Romano into it and sat him down. Lovino looked around curiously. **((Sorry I just wanted to speed it up)) **Looking over to Gilbert shifting nervously and looking down.

"Umm, Gil is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no." said Prussia growing more and more impatient by the second. "Ahh.. I mean Lovino you know I love you right?" He decided to hurry before his nerves get the best of him.

"Of course, te amo." Lovino responded. Gil smiled

"Well you are the only person I've felt this way for. You gave me good times and bad." He said standing up. "And I don't think I will ever, nor do I want to, feel the same for another. So Lovino," He knelt and pulled out the ring that has been sitting in his pocket for the last 3 hours, "will you marry me?"

Romano sat surprised for a few seconds with tears in his eyes. Before lunging towards the kneeling Prussian, and hugging him.

"Si, si, yes! Yes! I will marry you." He exclaimed crying happily. Sliding the ring on his hand and standing up.

They both stood looking into each other's eyes.

"Romano, wanna head back home?" He smirked making Lovino blush.

"Yes, of course I do."

…

The ride was confortable. After entering the house was followed by rough and sloppy kiss, and rushing up the stairs. Prussia slammed Lovino against the door pinning his hands above his head. Between kisses were small 'I love you's and multiple pants and moans. Romano began tugging at Gilberts shirt. Finally getting the message he moved them to the bed taking off both of their shirts. Laying Lovino down he began sucking and biting the newly exposed skin. Lovino tangled his hands into the elders white hair, letting one hand stay holding the slender hips and running a hand up the smallers stomach and chest tweaking his nipples. Removing his mouth from the youngers Gilbert licked and kissed down the toned chest sucking on the left nipple first while his hand stayed playing with the other, then switching. When done he leaned up and kissed the sweet Italian lips. Romano reached down to unzip the Germans pants.

"A little impatient aren't we?" Prussia laughed. Making Romano blush more and more.

"Shut up."

Gilbert grabbed Lovinos hand. Moments later Romano felt his pants and boxers being slid off quickly making him shiver when his erection felt the cool air. Prussia winked at the younger before licking the erection from base to tip making Lovino moan his name, before deep throating the younger. Romano let his hands entangle in the Germans soft hair to guide his head up and down. Gilbert left the task at hand, followed by Lovino complaining.

Smirking he finished undressing himself and bit the Italians tanned neck, Lovino held back a wimper. Prussia grabbed the bottle of lube from inside the nightstand coating three fingers before he looked up at the small Italian watching him with innocent eyes. _Mein got those eyes he looks so innocent._

Lovino didn't feel the first finger, not like their first time he wined and cryed but now it was no longer painful just a slight sting. The second finger was okay he had gotten used to it, Prussia started to scissor his fingers finally adding the third and deciding to help his little lover, from memory he pressed his middle finger on to Romanos prostate making the Italian pant and ask for more. Prussia as expected didn't answer to the begging's, making the defenseless Italian complain louder. Prussia snickered before coating himself and rapping the youngers legs around his waist. He pushed in, waiting for Lovino to give him the sign to move. Lovino leaned up kissing the German as a go ahead. Prussia pulled out and slammed backing multiple times, the air filled with sounded of moans, kisses, skin, and creeks of the bed as each trust was made.

Prussia hit Romanos prostate repeatly making the Italian scream his name.

"G-Gil, I'ma gonna c-"

"Me too"

With one last hard trust to the specific bundle of nerves Lovino orgasmed clenching around his lover, both screaming each other's names in unison. Pulling out of his boyfriend, I mean fiancé, he cleaned the olive toned chest before lieing down by his lover.

"I love you"

"Te amo potato bastard." Romano said as he layed his head down on the albinos chest listening to his heart beat and breathing.

Drifting off to sleep they shared one last kiss.

_**CRASH!**_

They both jumped.

"You heard that didn't you? Or am I going crazy?" Prussia asked worried.

"Si I heard it…..wait did you lock the door?" Asked a panicing Lovino

"oops" Prussia said grabbing his pants. "Stay here I'll see" he said kissing the Italian on the head. And walking out the door leaving Romano siting in the large bed.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER kinda.

welp hope you enjoyed Dex out, peace


End file.
